1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method of making a serrated surface and more particularly to a method of making serrations having sharp edges.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous applications for the use of serrated surfaces on both flat and curved surfaces. Although such serrated structures are simple, making them using normal fabrication techniques, such as machining the serrations into the surface or casting or other conventional molding techniques, will not suffice because there are certain applications where the efficiency of operation of a serrated surface is highly dependent on having sharp corners between the serrations. For example, as little as a 0.001 inch radius can degrade the performance by some twenty-five percent. Thus, the above conventional techniques will not work well.